One On One Conversations
by knobzie
Summary: In one day, fighting-fighting-some more fighting-and...kissing? Whoa. Guess thats just another day in Stars Hollow.


---Hey. It's the writer here. I'd just like to inform everyone I've changed the ended to my last fan fiction. The car accident happened and Jess went back to New York. Rory went to see him, skipping school. She ended up missing her mother's graduation and all. Yes, I am basing this as the first episode of the season. Of course I highly doubt that it WILL be the beginning of the season. I like to write my own work, but I'm so excited about this season's ending. So, to finish off the explaining, Rory saw Jess at the wedding, kissed him, and said welcome back. Rory went on her little trip with Paris. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.-  
  
/=\ Previously /=\  
  
Luke: (answers the phone) Luke's. Hey Sam. Yeah. Really? That's great. Yeah, Jess is staying here. So when are you moving? Two weeks? Sounds good. Where are you moving to? What??? No..really? What does Alex have to say about it? Not too happy huh? Why would you be a bother? Wait..what? Jess is a handfull already... But then again..Alex would need an extra time getting used to the area...Uh...I'll call you back okay? Alright...bye. [He hangs up the phone]  
  
Lorelai: [looks at look] Who's Sam?  
  
Luke: Remember my sister's husband who left her?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah...  
  
Luke: Well Sam is his sister.  
  
Lorelai: I thought you didnt like him?  
  
Luke: Oh, I don't. But his sister is really nice.  
  
Lorelai: I see. So, its like one of those freaky family things?  
  
Luke: Yeah...but without some of the family.  
  
Lorelai: Aww..  
  
Luke: No awws needed.  
  
Lorelai: So she's moving?  
  
Luke: Yeah...in two weeks.  
  
Lorelai: Where to?  
  
Luke: Here...  
  
\/  
  
Lorelai: You think he's cute?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: Do you think he's cute?  
  
Rory: Who?  
  
Lorelai: Jess.  
  
Rory: Must we really talk about this?  
  
\/  
  
Luke: Uh.Everyone.meet Alex.Alex Morrel....my...sister's ex-husband's sister's...daughter...(puts his hand on Alex's shoulder)  
  
\/  
  
Lorelai: Answer Yes if the statement is true and No if the statement is right.  
  
Alex: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: You got Caeser to ask me out.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: You convinced me to date Caeser.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: You got Kate to ask Luke out.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: You got Luke to go out with Kate.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: To make me jealous of Luke and Kate.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: And to make Luke jealous of me and Caeser.  
  
Alex: Yes . Lorelai: But it didn't work.  
  
Alex: No.  
  
\/  
  
Alex: Luke...  
  
Luke: We weren't JEALOUS.  
  
Alex: Whatever you say.  
  
Luke: Alex!  
  
Alex: Luke! Come to your senses! The woman is PRETTY! She's sorta SMART. She's FUNNY! And plus, its obvious you have this gigantic crush on her.  
  
\/  
  
Lorelai: So um...you talk to Alex about the whole...evil plan thing?  
  
Luke: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: And?  
  
Luke: Its all settled.  
  
Rory: Wait, what evil plan?  
  
Lorelai: It's a long story. Alex got Monica to get you jealous, Monica jealous, then me jealous with the whole Kate thing, then Luke jealous of the whole Caeser thing.  
  
Rory: Four.  
  
Lorelai: Four?  
  
Rory: That's only four people jealous. I happened to sneak a peek into her notebook. She's writing a story. Its titled "Jealousy...Times Five."  
  
Lorelai: I think that explains it.  
  
Luke: But who would the fifth person be?  
  
Rory: Easy...It would be Dean.  
  
\/  
  
Luke: What is "Jealousy...Times Five"?  
  
Alex: A story for school that I'm writing. (smiles)  
  
  
  
"One on One Conversations"  
  
Six Weeks Later.  
  
School starts up again. Rory is of course back from her little trip with Paris. We open up with a scene in a Chilton classroom. Rory, Paris, Madeline, Louise, and a Chilton boy have their desks positioned in a circle.  
  
Rory: Why is it that we always get stuck in a group together?  
  
Paris: It doesn't matter. What matters is this project.  
  
Louise: So what do we do?  
  
Paris: We have to figure out a way to smarten up a person's brain. Preferably a teenager. Preferably a stupid teenager.  
  
Louise: Or Madeline.  
  
Madeline: Hey!  
  
Paris: No, we need to get to some other school. You know, to score some brownie points.  
  
Louise: Where though?  
  
Paris: We need some strange High School.  
  
Madeline: What about a school where Rory lives? Rory lives in a strange town. Maybe they have strange schools?  
  
Paris: (looks at Rory)  
  
Rory: Whoa wait. Why do we always have to turn to me when we have a problem?  
  
Louise: Strange town.  
  
Paris: Strange schools. So, c'mon Rory. Speak.  
  
Rory: I'm not a dog you know.  
  
Louise: What's with the bad attitude, Mary?  
  
Paris: You weren't much of a happy camper on the trip either.  
  
Rory: Its none of your business, alright?  
  
Louise: Youch.  
  
Paris: So life isn't perfect after all in Rory Land is it?  
  
Rory: Its just guy trouble. That's all. Can we please get back to the project?  
  
Paris: Jess, huh?  
  
Rory: Paris...  
  
Paris: (leaves the subject quickly) So do you have any schools or what?  
  
Rory: I...could ask the dean.  
  
Paris: Good.  
  
Louise: Wait...who is Jess?  
  
Paris: No one.  
  
Louise: But---  
  
Paris: No one, Louise.  
  
Louise: (goes to talk but Paris interrupts her)  
  
Paris: Louise.  
  
Louise: Fine.  
  
Class is dismissed. Rory heads to her locker. Paris separates from Madeline and Louise and follows Rory.  
  
Paris: So, he asked you out.  
  
Rory: What? Who?  
  
Paris: Jess. He asked you out.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Paris: Yes he did. Right before we went to Washington.  
  
Rory: Paris! I kissed him! I went on the trip to Washington with you. He found another girlfriend and I actually got to be front row center watching them make out at the town fair. Are you happy? You got it out of me.  
  
Paris: ...  
  
Rory: (walks away before Paris can say anything)  
  
  
  
We skip to Lorelai sitting at the counter in Luke's Diner. Rory comes in, still wearing her blue, plaid school uniform. She sits next to her mother.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, how was school?  
  
Rory: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: And classes?  
  
Rory: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, you have to get over this Jess thin-  
  
Rory: (Luke walks over and Rory interrupts her mom) Luke, where's Jess?  
  
Luke: Huh? Oh, um, I think he's upstairs...  
  
Jess: (Just then, Jess walks into the diner)  
  
Luke: I guess not.  
  
Rory: (looks at Jess) Jess...  
  
Jess: Just came in to tell you I'm going to the car shop, Luke.  
  
Luke: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Jess: (Turns, ignoring Rory, and walking out)  
  
Rory: (looks at Luke, letting out a silent sigh) Car shop?  
  
Luke: (shrugs a bit) His new... girlfriend or whatever... works there.  
  
Lorelai: Huh, how original.  
  
Luke: (Being that him and Lorelai are in their 'fight' he turns and walks into the back room)  
  
Rory: (looks at her mother) When will you two grow up and just apologize to each other?  
  
Lorelai: I did apologize!  
  
Rory: Obviously not good enough.  
  
Lorelai: I don't know how I'm supposed to fix this.  
  
Rory: Sit down with him tonight and just have a one on one conversation.  
  
Lorelai: Ugh, I hate those type of conversations.  
  
Rory: What's so wrong with them?  
  
Lorelai: Uhh... the sitting down and talking one on one.  
  
Rory: You're impossible.  
  
Lorelai: Yet you love me.  
  
Rory: That I do.  
  
Lorelai: (smiles)  
  
Rory: Okay, well I better go have one of those conversations with someone.  
  
Lorelai: Ah yes, Dean?  
  
Rory: No...  
  
Lorelai: Jess?? You're going to talk to JESS and not your boyfriend??  
  
Rory: Yep.  
  
Lorelai: That's a bad idea Rory, a really bad idea.  
  
Rory: Well, my thinking cap is on the charger.  
  
Lorelai: Rory...  
  
Rory: I know what I'm doing, mom. I'll talk to you later. (she grabs her backpack, stands, and walks out of the diner)  
  
Luke: (comes out from the back of the diner)  
  
Lorelai: Luke...  
  
Luke: Sorry, busy. (he walks to a table)  
  
And there it fades out. It opens up showing Rory walking down a street, looking for someone. Just then, Alex sees Rory and skateboards over.  
  
Alex: Rory, hey.  
  
Rory: Oh hey Alex...  
  
Alex: How life?  
  
Rory: Fine...  
  
Alex: Good, good.  
  
Rory: You're hiding something.  
  
Alex: I have nothing to hide. The only thing I would hide is money. Or a boy. Or a nake-  
  
Rory: Please stop right there.  
  
Alex: (She grins) What would I be hiding?  
  
Rory: Its never awkward and quiet between us.  
  
Alex: Talked to myself earlier. Guess I'm all worn out.  
  
Rory: You always have some interesting news for me.  
  
Alex: I have news. I have lots of news.  
  
Rory: Speak up.  
  
Alex: What's the topic?  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
Alex: Alright. He met a new girl a while ago.  
  
Rory: What's her name?  
  
Alex: Shane.  
  
Rory: Tell me what you know about her.  
  
Alex: She aint much of a talker. More of a doer.  
  
Rory: Doer?  
  
Alex: Lets just say she's been around the block a few times.  
  
Rory: That's not Jess' type.  
  
Alex: I know.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Alex: Knowledge is good. Knowledge is evil. In the end, we all love knowledge.  
  
Rory: ....right.  
  
Alex: I better be off then...  
  
Rory: Wait...  
  
Alex: Yes?  
  
Rory: You're good at convincing and tricking and...all that, right?  
  
Alex: (she grins again) Yeah, why? Want me to do something?  
  
Rory: Well, its nothing bad. Its just...Luke is being cold to Lorelai...  
  
Alex: Whoa. Back up. I will not injure my own uncle.  
  
Rory: I don't want you to.  
  
Alex: Right, you're all goody goody. Forgot. What do you want me to do then?  
  
Rory: Just...get them together so they can talk things over and stop this silly fight.  
  
Alex: Hmm. Okay.  
  
Rory: Okay? You already know you can do it?  
  
Alex: Yes. But...I cant promise any certain... "outcome".  
  
Rory: What do you mean?  
  
Alex: I cant tell you that they're going to magically be friends again.  
  
Rory: I know that.  
  
Alex: Good. So...anything else?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Alex: You sure?  
  
Rory: Positive.  
  
Alex: Cause I can accidentally make a whole row of high up boxes of cereal mysteriously fall on Taylor Doose's head.  
  
Rory: No, its okay.  
  
Alex: Or I can get little old Kirk fired from one of his many jobs...  
  
Rory: No, please.  
  
Alex: Okie dokie. See ya.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Alex: (skateboards away towards Lukes)  
  
Rory: (Sighs of relief, obviously because she was afraid Alex would actually do the cereal thing or the firing.)  
  
And it fades out there. It opens up again showing Lorelai still sitting at the counter in Luke's Diner. Behind her you can see the door open and Dean walks in, Alex after him, holding her skateboard.  
  
Dean: (walks up to Lorelai) Hi.  
  
Lorelai: Oh hey, Dean.  
  
Dean: Is something...wrong with Rory?  
  
Lorelai: No, why?  
  
Dean: Its just...she's been acting different since she came back from Washington.  
  
Lorelai: Different? When you came over she was all kissy kissy with you.  
  
Dean: That's just it. She wasn't all like that before she went away.  
  
Lorelai: Dean, just be happy she's this way. Don't take it somewhere it shouldn't be.  
  
Dean: She was weird at the wedding dinner.  
  
Lorelai: So?  
  
Dean: She was nervous. And very...tense.  
  
Lorelai: Walking down the isle made her all shaky? Just don't worry about it, Dean.  
  
Dean: You sure?  
  
Lorelai: Positive.  
  
Alex: (happened to be sitting a few stools away, listening, she quietly says "hmm" to herself)  
  
Dean: She's not...hiding anything is she?  
  
Lorelai: What's there to hide?  
  
Dean: I don't know...  
  
Lorelai: Dean...  
  
Dean: I know, I know. Don't worry about it....thanks.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, its what I'm here for.  
  
Dean: (smiles a bit and walks out of Luke's Diner)  
  
Lorelai: (She watches him leave then her eyes wander around the diner, feeling bad for lying to Dean. Her eyes stop wandering when she sees Alex just a few stools away) Hello Alex.  
  
Alex: (she turns to Lorelai) Why hello, Miss Gilmore. Sleep well?  
  
Lorelai: (She suddenly remembers the dream she had about Luke) What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Alex: (shrugs) Would you like me to break down the two worded question for you?  
  
Lorelai: No, thank you.  
  
Alex: Well, if you're sure...  
  
Lorelai: Didn't you move out of here?  
  
Alex: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Then why are you still here?  
  
Alex: Ouuuchh. (She grins) This is a diner. I need food. Being that I'm family, I get a discount. You're not the only one Luke feeds, you know.  
  
Lorelai: I know...  
  
Alex: And its none of my business, but why are you in here? After all, you and Luke are in a fight. Now, I don't mean to be rude if I am. Besides, you were quite rude with your moved out bit. And a fine bit too. Too bad I have it backed up. Now, please...if you're going to be rude back again, I'm just going to go on and eat my food. If you want to have an actual conversation and call truce, I'd be willing to do so.  
  
Lorelai: Wow, when'd you grow up?  
  
Alex: June 27th. My birthday.  
  
Lorelai: How interesting.  
  
Alex: So...truce?  
  
Lorelai: Hm...truce.  
  
Alex: Wise choice.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, yeah, don't get all cocky. How old are you now?  
  
Alex: Fourteen.  
  
Lorelai: Where are you living now?  
  
Alex: Yada yada. So, how bad is the fight?  
  
Lorelai: What fight? (she sips some of her coffee)  
  
Alex: You, Luke, fight?  
  
Lorelai: Its none of your business.  
  
Alex: (shrugs) Whatever.  
  
Lorelai: (looking at Alex) You know what? You're exactly like Jess.  
  
Alex: I try my best.  
  
Lorelai: (shakes her head a bit, drinking her coffee some more)  
  
And it fades out there. It opens up with Rory walking up to a wondering Jess.  
  
Rory: Jess...  
  
Jess: Busy.  
  
Rory: I want to talk.  
  
Jess: Weird, I don't.  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Jess: What?!  
  
Rory: Why are you with this new girl?  
  
Jess: I don't need to give you a reason.  
  
Rory: You're right. You don't. But Im asking for one anyway.  
  
Jess: (he stops short and turns to Rory) You left me standing there. I waited all summer. No phone call. No letter. Nothing. And now you expect me to waste my time telling you why I like some other girl? When you realize Im not some guy you can just leave and that when you come back expect to be drooling all over you like a sick puppy dog, call me. (he walks away)  
  
Once again, it fades out there. It opens up with Rory and Lorelai getting ready to go to Emily and Richard's house for their usual Friday night dinner.  
  
Lorelai: Ugh, after the bad day I've had, I definitely don't need to go to my mother's house tonight.  
  
Rory: Well you have to.  
  
Lorelai: I still have time. I have to think of something better than the dinner so I can get out of going. Oh! Oh! How about I jump in front of a car?  
  
Rory: Ohhh shush.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe skydive without a parachute.  
  
Rory: (she hands her mother her jacket) Car.  
  
Lorelai: (starts being pushed out by her daughter) How about getting bit by a poisonous snake?  
  
Rory: Keep it movin'.  
  
It opens up with then entering Emily and Richard's house.  
  
Emily: You're late. What took you so long?  
  
Lorelai: Snake bite.  
  
Emily: Excuse me?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing. So, how're things?  
  
Emily: Fine. Just fine. Come this way, dinners ready.  
  
They walk to the dinner table and they all sit down.  
  
Emily: How are things with you?  
  
Lorleai: Oh...fine.  
  
Emily: That's good.  
  
Richard: (he comes in and sits at the head of the table) Hello everyone.  
  
Lorelai: Hi dad.  
  
Rory: Hey grandpa.  
  
Richard: How are things with you two?  
  
Lorelai: Oye.  
  
Rory: Pretty good, grandpa.  
  
Emily: Pretty good? I thought it was fine. Why isn't it fine? Is something wrong?  
  
Lorelai: Whoa. Please, calm down Mom.  
  
Rory: Yeah, grandma. Everything is okay.  
  
Emily: Now its okay? What happened to pretty good? I like fine a lot better.  
  
Lorelai: Its just been rough, these past days...  
  
Emily: Understandable. But, things will get better. You do have that Luke man around though, don't you?  
  
Lorelai: (looks down at the table)  
  
Emily: What happened between you two now?  
  
Rory: They got into a big fight about Jess.  
  
Lorelai: (looks up at her daughter) Rory.  
  
Emily: Jess? Jess the boy that got you into a car accident? (she looks at Rory) I thought he left town.  
  
Lorelai: He came back. But Luke and I had a fight a long time ago.  
  
Emily: He came back? Why did he come back?  
  
Rory: (looking down at the table now)  
  
Lorelai: I don't know. It doesn't matter. He has a new girlfriend now anyway.  
  
Emily: New girlfriend?  
  
Rory: Yeah, she's very loose too.  
  
Lorelai: (looks at her daughter) Well, at least she didn't cheat on her longtime boyfriend.  
  
Emily: (looks back and forth between them) You cheated on Dean?  
  
Lorelai: She kissed Jess.  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Emily: You kissed that boy?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Emily: Why?  
  
Rory: I don't know!  
  
Lorelai: Admit it, Rory. You like him.  
  
Rory: Yes, I do. But I have Dean.  
  
Lorelai: Were you thinking of Dean when you kissed Jess?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Why'd you do it?  
  
Rory: Because I fell for Jess! Okay? I said it. Now excuse me but im not very hungry at the moment. (she stands and walks to another room)  
  
Richard: Now look what you two have done.  
  
Emily: Us two?  
  
Richard: The poor child has enough on her own hands. She knows the only thing for her to do is deal with it herself. And here you two are, badgering the girl. I hope you two are proud of yourselves.  
  
It fades out. It opens up with Lorelai in the car with Rory. They stop at a red light in Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory: Im going to get out here.  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Rory: Because I have something I need to do?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: A one on one conversation. (smiles a tiny bit and gets out of the car walking down the block)  
  
Lorelai: (the light turns green in the middle of her thoughts. She turns right and drives to Luke's Diner. She parks outside and gets out of the car. When she walks up to the door, she knocks)  
  
Luke: (He walks up to the door, opening it) Yes?  
  
Lorelai: (she pushes past him) Im tired of this Luke.  
  
Luke: (he closes the door) Tired of what?  
  
Lorelai: Of our stupid little fight.  
  
Luke: (sighs) Please, go home, go to sleep. (he walks to the back and upstairs and into his apartment)  
  
Lorelai: (she follows Luke) No! I'm not going home and I'm not going to sleep. We are going to stay right here and have one of those one on one conversations.  
  
Luke: Lorelai...  
  
Lorelai: Luke, I'm not leaving until things between us are settled.  
  
Luke: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: Good.  
  
Luke: So go on. Settle.  
  
Lorelai: Rory was in the hospital, Luke.  
  
Luke: Stop right there. I promised my sister I would take care of her son. It's a hard job, but I did my best. You knew Rory was okay. You knew where she was. Jess is like my own kid. I know it sound crazy, but that's how I feel. Knowing he was in a car accident and not knowing if he was hurt or where he was, was hard. You had no right to lash out at me.  
  
Alex: (She happens to be right outside the door, just about to enter when she hears Luke and Lorelai talking) hmm... (after that she runs downstairs and lifts a chair up, carrying it up the stairs) Grr (when she finishes, he tilts the chair so the top hooks under the doorknob) That should keep them in there long enough. (she smiles at her insane plan and walks downstairs and outside, heading to home)  
  
Lorelai: My daughter was in the hospital! Your nephew was the one who put her there!  
  
Luke: That's it! I want you out of here!  
  
Lorelai: Fine!  
  
Luke: Fine!  
  
Lorelai: (she walks to the door and tries to pull it open but its stuck.) What the...  
  
Luke: (he walks over and tries to pull it open as well) Damnit!  
  
Lorelai: What's wrong with it?  
  
Luke: Its obviously stuck.  
  
Lorelai: Well un-stick it!  
  
Luke: (he tries a bit harder but its still stuck) We just have to wait until Jess gets home.  
  
Lorelai: Great. Lets rely on Jess.  
  
Luke: Excuse me?  
  
Lorelai: He's probably the one who locked us in here.  
  
Luke: (now he's fuming)  
  
It fades out in the middle of the fight. It opens up with Jess walking up to the door of Luke's Diner. Rory catches up with him.  
  
Rory: I know what I did was wrong.  
  
Jess: (he looks at Rory)  
  
Rory: All on my trip I wrote you at least 5 times a day. But...I didn't have the guts to send any of them. Im just...really confused...  
  
Jess: You still should've called. You could've hung up. You should've at least done that.  
  
Rory: I know...  
  
Jess: You left me waiting.  
  
Rory: I know.  
  
Jess: I guess its for the best though...  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: I mean the town hates me. Your mom hates me. I haven't even met your grandparents, but I bet they hate me too.  
  
Rory: Jess...  
  
Jess: The real question should be...do you hate me?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Jess: Then why did you leave me hanging?  
  
Rory: Because I didn't know what to say to you. I cheated on my boyfriend and its hard kissing him because when I do...I think of you...  
  
Jess: (he stops her there) ...Wanna come inside?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: You look hungry. Im not the best cook, but I can make Pop Tarts.  
  
Rory: Oh, okay...  
  
Jess: (he turns and walks inside, after she walks in he closes the door after her) All we have are s'mores.  
  
Rory: Um, that's fine...  
  
Jess: (he walks behind the counter and puts pop tarts in the toaster)  
  
Rory: (she sits down on the stool) Thanks.  
  
Jess: (nods a bit. They don't speak until the pop tarts pop up again and he sets the plate down with the food in front of her)  
  
Rory: They look good.  
  
Jess: ...Did it mean anything?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: The kiss...  
  
Rory: I think that...if it didn't...that I wouldn't be here right now, talking to you.  
  
Jess: (he leans across the counter and kisses her)  
  
Rory: (shocked at first, but she kisses him back)  
  
Jess: (he breaks the kiss) ....Welcome back.  
  
Rory: (she smiles a little bit, but still has that look of "I shouldn't have done that")  
  
Just then they hear Luke and Lorelai fighting upstairs and a loud "thump".  
  
Rory: Uh oh...  
  
Jess: (he walks upstairs with Rory following. He stops, confused about the chair there, he takes it away.)  
  
Rory: ...Alex...  
  
Jess: (He opens the door only to find Lorelai and Luke kissing)  
  
---That's the end of this fan fiction. I hope you liked it! I know its REALLY short but its what I wanted. I tried stretching it. Sorry 'bout the length!--- 


End file.
